1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for template-based processing of electronic documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computing environment for an organization, a significant amount of electronic documents may be stored in data storage systems (e.g. a repository, archive, or the like). Often, the organization may be required to search for and obtain particular electronic documents from storage. For example, in legal applications, an organization may be required to search for and obtain particular electronic documents as part of an Electronic Discovery (E-Discovery) process. One common form of obtaining electronic documents is by using keyword-based searching techniques. Keyword searching, however, limits the manner in which relevant electronic documents are obtained. For example, an electronic document may be relevant, but may not include the exact keywords used in the search (e.g., the document may use synonyms of the keywords). Another problem with keyword searching is the retrieval of irrelevant and spurious electronic documents. For example, various electronic documents may include the exact keywords, but the context in which the keywords are used is irrelevant to the purpose of the search.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for processing electronic documents that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.